inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 362
Escape is the 362nd chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Kagura releases Goryōmaru from his prison cell. *Inuyasha and group hear about Bandits that wield strange weapons, which turn out to be some of Goryōmaru's urns of killing-light. *It's the night of the new moon. Goryōmaru appears outside the hut where Inuyasha and Kagome are hiding. Synopsis * Kagura curiously responds to Hakudōshi "Let him out of his cell?". Hakudōshi piques her interest, asking her if she wants to know who and what Goryōmaru really is. Kagura pauses, then (acting as though she is loyal to Naraku) says she doesn't think Naraku would approve, as she was put in charge of guarding Goryōmaru's cell and making sure he does not escape. Hakudōshi smirks and thinks to himself that when push comes to shove, Kagura is still afraid to betray Naraku. "Let me tell you one thing. Doing whatever Naraku orders and guarding that thing aren't going to do you any good. And that's... all I'm going to say." Hakudōshi ascends the stairs out of the dungeon, and Kagura stares at him, thinking to herself "It's like he's telling me to betray Naraku." Kagura sighs and sits down, wondering why Naraku is keeping Goryōmaru prisoner anyway. Then she comes to a realization; Hakudōshi said she was guarding Goryōmaru. She then remembers that day when Hakudōshi 'beheaded' Goryōmaru, The Infant was also there. Goryōmaru impatiently asks Kagura to make a decision: Stay and die a slave of Naraku's, or escape with him and be free. The word "free" is enough to sway Kagura to help him. She asks what she has to do. Naraku has put up Rakanzo statues, just like the ones that were outside Goryōmaru's temple; they're keeping him confined. Kagura nods and destroys the statues with her dance of blades. Goryōmaru then stands up and tentacles start to flow from his deformed arm. *Inuyasha and group find a razed village. They wonder if bandits are responsible. Kagome sees that one of the roofs of the huts has been incinerated off, so she doesn't think it was the work of ordinary bandits. At the next village over, villagers tell the group about bandits who wield strange weapons. Sango asks what kind of weapon, and the villagers say nobody knows, they're so bright no one has ever seen them. Kagome wonders if they're like ray-guns of some sort. Bandits aside, Miroku says they need to find shelter soon, because it's almost Sundown. Inuyasha protests because he was about to go chasing after the bandits, but Kagome reminds him that tonight is the night of the new-moon, when he becomes a mere mortal. Shippō teases him about becoming a mortal weakling for the night. Inuyasha then stretches the fox-child's face, asking "Who's a weakling?" * It's night time and a black-haired Inuyasha is restless, thinking about the bandits with strange weapons. Miroku says it's understandable that Inuyasha can't sleep when he's human, and Inuyasha is about to punch him when they hear screams coming from outside; villagers are shouting "Bandits!". Sango and Miroku ride Kirara and tell Inuyasha to wait inside with Kagome, as he isn't safe in his current human state. They head out and save some villagers from being killed by bandits, only to discover that the weapons the bandits wield are the urns of killing-light that were once wielded by the Acolytes, the orphans in Goryōmaru's temple. Back in their hut, Inuyasha nervously wonders what's taking Miroku and Sango so long. At the doorstep to Inuyasha's hut, Goryōmaru appears, smirking. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters